Everything's Better with Perry
|image= Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg |caption= Phineas and Ferb dancing with Perry. |band= Robbie Wyckoff (with Phineas and Ferb on background vocals) |band2= Phineas and Ferb |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released=July 25, 2010 (Comic-Con) September 13, 2010 (Demo) |genre=Soul, R&B, funk, pop |label= |runtime=1:46 |before= Carpe Diem (Phineas and Ferb) He's a Bully (Robbie Wyckoff) |after= Summer (Where Do We Begin?) (Phineas and Ferb) Brand New Reality (Robbie Wycoff) |video= -VvfXFLvn9EMovie version hm24hbDLmqAAlbum version CwEvIwWQ184Demo version }} is a song that appears at the beginning of "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". It is about how much better things are with Perry. It is sung by Robbie Wycoff with the chorus of Phineas and Ferb. Lyrics We consider every day a plus To spend it with a platypus We're always so ecstatic 'Cause he's semi aquatic Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus Brings smiles to the both of us Life's never fuddie duddy With our wetfooted buddy When we're brushing our teeth, (oooh) It's better Tying our shoes, (oh, yeah) It's better Combing our hair, It's better Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar Blinking our eyes, (oh, yeah) It's better Breathing in and out, It's better (So much better) Sitting in a chair, It's better And taking a bath, just a little bit wetter Every day is such a dream When you start it with a monotreme He's duckbilled and he's beaver tailed and hairy (You know that he's hairy) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything is better with Perry (Everything is better, everything is better with Perry) Everything's better and we Just want to tell you Perry Everything's better with you (Better with you) Background Information *Martin Olson produced the demo for this song and released it to SoundCloud on September 13, 2010.http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/everythings-better-with-perry-demo *Dan Povenmire and Martin Olson recorded the original demo in lo-fi in Povenmire's office at Disney using GarageBand and no mics. *''Ornithorhynchus anatinus'' is the scientific name for a platypus. *The song seems to be a style homage of various songs from the 1970s and 1980s, the main influence being I Want You Back by The Jackson 5. *The naming of the song could be a reference to TV Tropes, especially the trope called "Everything's Better With Platypi". *The instrumental for this song can be unlocked in the online game Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! *This is the third time Perry is referred to as a monotreme. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Misperceived Monotreme") *The theme of the song is the same as Come Home Perry. *The Spanish version of this song was going to be sung by the Spanish singer David Bisbal, but at the end was Miguel Antelo the singer. *This is the fifth song with the word "Perry" in the title. ("Perry the Platypus (song)", "Come Home Perry", "Perry Saves Christmas", "Perry the Platybus (Song)") *Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall by staring at the camera. Errors *During one scene, Phineas' hair turns green, but this error was corrected and fixed before the official release of the movie. *During one scene, Ferb has no pupils. Continuity *Phineas and Ferb imitate Perry's chatter again. ("Interview With A Platypus") Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Swampy Marsh * Martin Olson * Aliki Theofilopoulos * Antoine Guilbaud Gallery |name= }} References Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher